


Big Brother's Birthday

by Whitemiko12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitemiko12/pseuds/Whitemiko12
Summary: A little Valentines one-shot exploring what Aphrodite children do on February 14th!
Kudos: 3





	Big Brother's Birthday

It was a cool morning within Camp Half-Blood. Campers slowly rising and preparing for another day at the place they call home.

Most campers still hadn't had breakfast to wake them up or adrenaline hadn't kicked in yet. That is, all but the children of love. They were wide awake, and why wouldn't they? It was their eldest brother's birthday! And what a wonderful birthday it was! For it is celebrated every year everywhere! And it was dedicated to love of all things!

The previous night, all of Aphrodite's children were up all night, bribing the cleaning harpies to leave them be for little treats for the harpies, all to decorate the entire camp!

From the exterior to the interior of entire camp, red and pink ribbons, hearts, roses, and fabric covered all! From Dryad's branches (who they asked politely after apologising for disturbing their sleep of course!) to the Blue House to the dinning tables. It was as if Aphrodite herself decorated the camp!

Now, reader you must be curious as to how non of the campers were aware of the change of aesthetic in the camp. The reason why, is because demi-gods love their sleep, especially uninterrupted sleep (which is rare for them). So, reader, they cling to sweet sleep as much as possible. Well, that is until a poor male camper stepped on a love trap! A music love trap, made by Lacy herself! It was designed to play only love songs by any singer from any year and who ever sprung it could not leave until the song was finished. Poor Lacy spent a good deal of bribes with the Hephaestus and Apollo children, and even more to keep it secret! 

Poor Jake Mason set off this love trap! Oh, the way he jumped up would have been hilarious, if only it didn't startle all the other campers into action!

It took ten minutes, a broken arm, a busted lip, a broken nose, and three screaming campers before Chiron could get everyone to calm down and put their weapons away. Fair to say that everyone was wide awake!

"Now that everyone is awake and calm, would someone like to..." Was all Chiron could utter before he noticed the change in his camp!

Now noticing that Camp Half-Blood was no longer theirs, the campers did not take too long to deduce that the Aphrodite cabin hijacked the camp. If the aesthetic did not give it away, then the large cheshire grins from the entire cabin standing front of the dinning pavilion gave it away.

Heaving a long sigh of suffering, "It's your brother's birthday, isn't it?" Chiron asked the entire cabin 10 with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course Mr. Chiron! It's our brother's birthday and we must celebrate it and love!" Mitchell declared, looking over the gathered campers, sending a frightening glare at them all. He added with venom, "And no-one can be excused! Love is for all and everyone in camp will celebrate...or else..." 

As if on cue (which, dear reader, is most likely) Valentina and Lacy released their infamous puppy-dog eyes and Puss-in-Boots eyes respectfully. Reader, no camper could refuse this combined stare! The poor campers fell in less than 3 seconds. They did not have a single chance to stop it. 

The rest of the day was filled with celebrations and activities dedicated to all the types of love. The day ended with many new couples, due to all the love and joy in the air (not to mention Aphrodite playing matchmaker).

Percy finally pulled himself together to ask Valentina, who seemed the less likely to hurt him for not knowing which brother they were celebrating. She looked at him in shock, shaking her head in bewilderment for not knowing the date.

"You do know the date, right? Like, today's date?" 

"I'll be honest Lacy, I'm still trying to remember what month it is. Being asleep for nearly eight months really does wonders for one's memory. Why does the date matter so much?" Percy asked, scratching the back of his head.

"It's the fourteenth of February today. The day my half-brother, Eros, was born, and my long dead elder brother, Saint Valentine's was murdered. It's also the day I was named after, Valentine's Day. Cabin 10 is the cabin of Aphrodite, so we celebrate love and we celebrate our brothers. Now you know why we love this day!" Valentina declared, before departing to Cabin 10, leaving Percy to think on family and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't posted on Valentine's day, but I wanted to post it from my ff account. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot!! 
> 
> Also, comments always welcomed!


End file.
